Say You Wont Let Go
by LaurenA24
Summary: It was a simple chance encounter which led to so much more. TJ Perkins/OC seeing as there are basically non
1. Chapter 1

_**One.**_

 _ **Chapter One.**_

 _ **Become Overprotective.**_

 _ **July 19,2016.**_

* * *

Leaning against the bar,a smile was on the Spanish natives face as she looked at her friends who were all out on the dance floor,jumping around and grinding to the music that pulsed through the grey eyes connected with the blue eyes of her best friend's,the blonde waving her over but she simply shook her head with a small smile,raising the beer she had in her hand.

The brunette watched her friend excuse herself from their friends before she was making her way over to where she stood,her blonde hair falling around her face in loose waves and a small frown on her face as she approached her friend.

"You're not having fun."Was all Renee said when she was close enough to her friend that she didn't have to yell at the top of her lungs and as much as the brunette wanted to protest,she knew it wouldn't be any use,the blonde could read her like a book.

"I'm sorry."Alex said,her voice raised so her friend could hear her."I really don't wanna ruin your night but I'm just not into the whole party scene tonight."

"I should be the one saying sorry."Renee admitted with a small smile on her face."I knew you would be tired after the hectic day you've had but I still dragged you here tonight."

"It's-"

"Why don't I grab my things then we can go?I'll call us a cab and-"

"It's fine,Ren."Alex waved her off with an honest smile on her face."Stay and have fun with Jon and The Bella's,I'm gonna finish my beer then head out."

"But I-"

"Stay!"The brunette laughed at her stubborn friend and turned her,giving her a gentle push."Go have fun and I promise,if I can't find you before I leave,I'll call you tomorrow morning."

"Fine."The blonde grumbled walking aways and calling out over her shoulder."I'm holding you to that promise,Lex."

Smiling,the brunette brought the beer bottle up to her mouth and downed a decent amount of it,looking around her until she locked eyes with a pair of brown eyes that caused her to nearly choke on the beer but she brought it away from her lips and looked out at the dancing wrestlers who took up most of the dance floor.

She,herself was a wrestler and had been drafted to the Smackdown brand on that very night much to the disappointment of her brother and her friends who were drafted to made her debut in 2012 when FCW got renamed as NXT which allowed her to reunite with her brother after being in Japan for most of her life where she met some pretty amazing people.

She met Renee in 2013 after her debut and they immediately clicked,bonding over their love for sports,acting and didn't expect to form such a great relationship with the blonde but here they were,3 years later and best friend's-probably closer than a lot of people in WWE but while they were close,the number one woman in Alex's life would always be Rebecca Quin-known as Becky Lynch- who she met in 2002 when she was 14-Becky was 15-and she was on a field trip in Ireland where she ended up wandering away from her school group,stumbling into the Lass Kickers training with Fergal Devitt and ever since they've been friends.

Being close to Becky meant that she was close to Sasha Banks-who's real name was Mercedes-,Charlotte Flair-who she simply knew as Ashley-and of course,Fergal Devitt himself although her time in Japan helped with the then growing friendship between herself and the Irish male.

So absorbed in her thoughts,she didn't notice she finished off her beer so when she felt the lighter wright of the beer bottle in her hand,she glanced down and gave a half smile at the sight,placing the bottle on the bar ready to leave but before she could pick up her things,someone slid into the seat next to her and when she turned to give the person a friendly smile she felt her breath catch in her throat.

Now that he was closer,she noticed the man with the brown eyes she was staring at earlier was non other than one of the people she would shamefully stalk each day when she had free and Renee-who actually got on really well-would always tease her about her obsession with the man and she would always blush because it was really something that she didn't want people to know since she knew her brother and his friends-who she considered her brothers as well-would tease the hell out of her.

Watching the man arch an eyebrow,Alex noticed she was teased and immediately felt her cheeks heat up while a smile spread across her plump colored lips.

"I'm sorry,I didn't mean to stare."She breathed out a laugh,brushing her hair behind her ear,one of her nervous habits "You must think I'm some kind of creep."

"And here I thought I would have to apologize for staring at you."He chuckled and Alex couldn't stop her smile from widening at the sound before he held his hand out for her."I'm Teddy."

"Alexandra."She slipped her smaller hand into his and he smiled at the difference in size.

"It's nice meeting you,Ally."

"You too,Teddy."

Dropping the to hands,both of them glanced at their wrists watches and seeing the time told them it was nearly 11pm,Teddy bit his bottom lip before glancing up at the Spanish native,contemplating before he finally let out a breath and leaned closer to her so he couldn't have to yell over the music like they were before.

"I know this is gonna sound really forward and like I'm coming onto you but do you wanna get out of here?"Seeing her hesitant look,he raised his hands in an act of surrender and smiled."I know this diner that's open 24/7 and sells the best banana-berry milkshakes."

The sound of her favorite milkshake flavor and his hesitant tone had Alex smiling a bit before she glanced at her phone with pursed could get out of her with one of the people she fan girled over daily and get what he claimed to be the best banana-berry milkshake or she could go to her hotel room and watch reruns of Teen Wolf like the boring person she was.

Letting out a breath and lifting her head to stare at the hopeful man,she picked up her phone and leather jacket with a small breath.

"You said the best banana-berry milkshakes?"

The smile that spread across his lips could only be described as one a child wore on Christmas and as a smile grew on her own face,Alex grabbed Teddy's hand that he offered,both of them were completely unaware of the eyes that were on them since they began speaking.

* * *

Renee collapsed in the booth next to her boyfriend,The Bella's following after her while Nikki's boyfriend,John Cena,Jon Good-who was known as his on screen persona Dean Ambrose-and Brie's husband,Bryan Danielson-or Daniel Bryan-looked at the three girls in amusement.

"My feet are killing me."Renee huffed,leaning into Jon's side while he shook his head with a small grin.

"Where's Alex?"

"She's at the..."Trailing off Renee reached across the table,slapping around it before she finally hit what she hoped was Nikki's eyes,her eyes never leaving the bar.

"What?"Brie yelled over the music before following her friends gaze,her eyes widening when they landed on their reserved friend who was smiling with a guy who's face they couldn't see.

"Oh My God."Nikki grinned,leaning forward as the guy leaned forward,repeating her words from before.

"Is that TJ Perkins?Like TJ Perkins the Alex is totally obsessed with?"Brie exclaimed,excitement seeping into her tone and she did her best not to bounce in her seat.

"You mean the TJ Perkins that Alex stalks daily?"John asked the girls who nodded their heads and surprisingly Jon was the one to answer Brie's question.

"Yeah,that's him."He said and seeing the looks he was receiving he shrugged his shoulders."I met him a few times when I went back to the Independent circuit."

"And you think his a cool guy,right?"Renee asked,watching her friend gather her things.

"Yeah,why?"

"Because she's about to leave with him."

They all turned,watching the two smile at each other before she slipped her hand into his and they disappeared in the crowd.

Renee expected her boyfriend to become overprotective,play the big brother role like he did many times before with the girl but instead,when she looked up at him,she saw a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Two.**_

 _ **Chapter Two.**_

 _ **Teddy James Perkins.**_

* * *

The atmosphere in the diner was place gave off an incredibly calming feeling with its soft colors,the booths that had black seats which contrasted nicely against the blush pink and sky blue walls,the soft music that played through the speakers and the friendly-and instant-service you receive as soon as you're seated.

It was for that reason that Teddy chose to take Alex to this place,well that and because he really wanted to get to know the beauty who was so much different,yet so much alike her on screen persona.

Yeah,he was a fan of her and found her really talented but not enough to give him the confidence to approach her in the club a few minutes was different and stood out in the crowd of women wearing skintight dresses and sky high heels,the women throwing themselves at the men in the club and drinking the most expensive drinks they could get their hands on because while they did that she stood at the bar drinking a beer in her ripped,black skinny jeans,her form-fitting,long sleeve,plum cropped top,leather jacket and black booties.

She looked absolutely beautiful with the way her hair was pulled out of her face in a ponytail with the edges curled and her simple makeup with the plump colored lips,her calm attitude and her immediately shyness when she locked eyes with was that moment,that reaction,that gave him the confidence to approach her and boy,was he glad he did.

She looked content drinking one of the two large milkshakes he ordered,occasionally munching on the plate of chili cheese fries he ordered for them to share,the conversation seeming to flow at a decent pace between the two of them and he at the moment,he was so extremely happy she accepted his offer of leaving the crowded club and coming to the semi-full diner with him,the two of them occupying a secluded booth in the corner where they simply just relaxed and enjoyed their milkshakes and fries.

"It's really sad that I've been in Seattle so much times and I've never been here before."Alex said,shaking her head with a small laugh,pushing her empty glass to the middle of the table so that it could rest next to their empty plate and Teddy's empty glass."I'm so disappointed in myself."

"Don't be."He chuckled,leaning back in his seat and ran a hand through his quiffed hair."Seattle's a really big place and this diner's situated where not a lot of people would go."

"How did you find this place anyway?"

"A few years ago my friends ditched me at the club we were just at.I decided to walk around a little and it started raining,Annie's was the first place I saw that could offer me something warm to drink and let me wait for a since that night,I promised Annie that whenever I was around I'd always drop by."

"And what a sweet young man he is to keep his promise."Annie said,placing two more milkshakes down in front of them while Alex smiled at Teddy when a blush coated his cheeks."Though this is the first then he's granted all of us with his presence twice in one with a girlfriend."

Blushing,both of them started stuttering,denying the elderly woman's claim about Alex being Teddy's girlfriend but all Annie did was laugh and walk away with their empty glasses and plate.

When they entered,Teddy explained to her how Annie welcomed him to the diner on his first she could immediately tell he wasn't from there and called a cab for him seeing as he didn't know his way found it really sweet that the woman would do that and when she met her,Alex could already tell she would like her.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them and as Alex looked at the banana-berry milkshake topped with whipped cream and sprinkles,she pulled out her phone and Teddy arched an eyebrow at her,both of them brushing away any awkwardness that was between them.

"What are you doing?"He asked,peeling the paper off of his straw and sticking it in the milkshake,bringing the straw to his mouth as she clicked away on her phone before bringing it up to his face

"It's so that I can finally say I met the amazing 'TJ Perkins'.The one guy I keep gushing about on Instagram and Twitter."She immediately blushed after the words escaped her mouth,taking the picture of him smiling as he drank his milkshake.

"You gush about me?"He asked,playfully placing a hand over his mouth in 'shyness' causing her to chuckle softly and take a picture of him that way as well."Well I gush about you too so it's only fair that I get a picture too."

Pulling her ponytail over her shoulder,she gave him a wide smile and placed her head on her fist next to her milkshake.

"This okay?"She asked and he chuckled,pulling his own phone from his pocket,tapping on a few things before aiming it at her,the flash going off not even a few seconds later.

"Yeah."She smiled softly,grabbing her straw and placing it in her milkshake moving to take a sip but looked up after the flash went off again."Thanks."He murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three._**

 ** _One of Orlando's drunks._**

 ** _August 2,2016_**

 ** _12:07am._**

* * *

Leaning back against the headboard,Alex's grey eyes were focused intently on her laptop as she studied the amazing moves the guys from the Cruiserweight Classics performed and she had to admit that they were amazingly talented and extremely athletic.

The flips,the finishers,the submission holds-it was all so extremely amazing that it left the Spanish native in shock. At the moment,she had to admit that her favorite-other than Teddy of course-would have to be Rich Swann. He was active,happy,always came out dancing and he was extremely humble. Alex admired his fighting style and his sportsmanship - the fact that he was friends with Teddy was also a bonus.

Teddy.

She let out a breath at the thought of the man,pausing the match she was watching and removing her headphones with a soft groan. She couldn't resist dragging her hand down her face with a frown tugging her lips down, thoughts of the-almost-two weeks that passed coming to mind.

The Tuesday night of the draft was probably the most fun she had in a while. Simply just hanging out with him at the diner until it was nearly 3am and just getting to know him was something she trt enjoyed, then exchanging numbers with him during the afternoon before he flew out to Orlando and surprisingly sharing a hug as well as a kiss on the cheek-one which had her blushing for nearly the entire day-before they parted ways was also something she **really** enjoyed - even if Alex spent the rest of the day with Renee and The Bella's who kept teasing her because they saw the two of them at the club the night before.

For the days that followed that Tuesday night,the two couldn't stop texting back and forth. It always seemed to brighten her day especially with their texts ranging from getting to know each other better to admitting embarrassing things about one another -like how she stalked him on social media-, to sharing childhood memories-like how Teddy grew up in Los Angeles and would always go to the airport with his parents and get into trouble-and even to their matches which both of them would always make time to look up and watch after a conversation.

During the 13 days that they've been speaking - not that she kept count or anything - Alex could feel herself falling for the Filipino-American and while she really wanted to, she couldn't speak to Renee about it with all the cameras always following her around, so she stuck to sharing a room with Becky where they would Skype Mercedes and Ashley and Alex would tell the three girls everything that's been happening between herself and the CruiserWeight.

The flirting,the complements,the chocolates he sent her one night-those were all the things she told her friends about and it always made her happy as soon as she was able to get everything off her chest.

That night she was sadly in a hotel room alone seeing as they only had single rooms left so she couldn't sit and speak to Becky all night, she also couldn't Skype Mercedes or Ashley because they were probably exhausted from the nights RAW taping or they were out partying it up with some of the other superstars apart of the red brand - it left her with nothing to do but watch old wrestling matches, not that she was bothered by it.

The sound of her phone buzzing on the bedside table had Alex leaning over and blindly reaching for it, swiping her thumb across the screen and bringing it to her ear without bothering to check the caller ID.

"What's the situation?"She answered and heard a soft chuckle on the other end of the line,the muffled sound of music in the background not really a problem as she focused on the familiar voice of the man who constantly occupied her thoughts.

"Alright,Kim Possible,shouldn't you be out saving the world?"Teddy teased,a soft laugh falling from her pink lips while she reached up to tuck a strand of hair from her face.

"If I'm Kim does that make you Ron?"

"If it means I get to kiss you at the end of the day than yeah."The words slipped from his mouth before he could stop them and as much as he didn't regret them,he squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the Spanish beauty to hang up on him but instead she breathed out a laugh.

"Well I wouldn't really mind."Her teeth softly sunk into her bottom lip as she tried to keep her smile from stretching across her entire face.

It was silent on both ends of the line,their breathing the only sound being heard and it was oddly comforting to both parties.

In Orlando, Teddy glanced behind him at the club a few of the other Cruiserweights decided to hit up that night. He knew that they were probably searching for him but he honestly didn't care at the moment because talking to Ally-like he called her-was way more important than getting drunk off his ass.

Alex released her bottom lip,running her tongue across it before she letting out a soft sigh,brushing her bangs out of her face - because they simply wouldn't work with her that night - and breaking the silence that fell between them.

"So how has Orlando been treating you?From the bass in the background,it sounds like you're having a blast."She teased and could practically hear the smile in his voice when he replied to her.

"Yeah, it's surprisingly colorful and really loud."He smiled,eyes finding the ground for a few seconds before looking up again."It's also populated with a whole lot of drunk people and can I just say I'm really surprised you're not one of them."

"Well, who says I'm not?We met,saw each other once and never again after that. I could totally be one of Orlando's drunk people and you wouldn't even know it. I mean I did live there for a few years."She joked,a small laugh following her words which caused him to chuckle.

"I guess you're right."He murmured,teeth running across his bottom lip for a few seconds before he spoke again."Maybe you could tell me more about you supposedly being one of Orlando's drunks over diner whenever you find yourself here again."

"Like a date?"She couldn't stop the huge smile from spreading across her face this time, her left hand coming up so that her fingers were resting on her mouth in an attempt to hide her smile-From what?She had no idea.

"Y-Yeah."He shuffled his feet,his nerves suddenly kicking in and causing him to lamely stutter-something which he mentally kicked himself for."I mean,if you want to."He cleared his throat,her answer coming without a moments hesitation and causing him to visibly relax.

"I'm supposed to come down to the Performance Centre next week Thursday to help train some of the girls down there. I'll be in town until the 21st."She murmured,grinning at the thought of going on a date with Teddy."I'd love to go on a date with you during those 2 weeks."

"Awesome!"He exclaimed,coughing a bit to try and hide his excitement."I mean, how does diner and a movie sound on Friday after you get here?You can show me all of your favourite places."

"Can't wait."She breathed,playing with the wire of her headphones."I guess I'll let you get back to the colorful and loud city of Orlando, I wouldn't want your friends thinking I'm trying to stealing you away."

"I wouldn't mind. Talking to you is way better than having insecure women shamelessly throwing themselves at me."He said and her smile widened, her dimples deepening when she heard the honesty in his voice.

"I'm flattered."She said,placing a hand over her pounding heart."But you deserve a night out after all the crazy moves you're doing in the ring - well,at least that's what Nikki always tell me. I'd rather just stay in and watch Nickelodeon or something."

Laughing,Teddy placed a hand over his mouth to muffle the sound when people walked past his little hiding spot behind the club.

"I can actually imagine you doing that. Like you'll be sitting in bed, so engrossed in the TV, wearing your Superman t-shirt and just getting your nerd on."

"Okay,first of all Its a Batman t-shirt because everyone knows Batman is way better than Superman,"she joined in with his laughter for a moment before continuing - not being able to keep the amusement out of her voice."and secondly,you're one to talk about 'getting your nerd on' when you do the freaking dab and wear nerds during your ring entrance."

"Don't hate,babe, I can always teach you how to dab."He teased,neither one worrying about the pet name he unconsciously called her.

"And I'm gonna hang up now."She laughed which was cut off by a large yawn that escaped her mouth."I'll talk to you tomorrow,T."

"Yeah,uh,sweet dreams,Ally."

Pulling her phone away from her ear,she hesitantly ended the call before breathing out a giddy laugh, grabbing a hold of one of the pillows on the bed and releasing a squeal in it, feeling extremely happy all of a sudden - the type of happy a high school girl felt when her crush asked her out and Alex supposed her situation could actually be compared to that cenario since she was going on a date with TJ freaking Perkins.

* * *

 _ **Later that night.**_

A smile was plaster on Alex's face ever since she woke up that morning, the thought of her phone call with Teddy completely taking over her mind and while most people didn't find it strange seeing as the Spanish native was just a naturally happy person, the people that really knew Alex could immediately tell that this wasn't her usual happy smile. This was a smile that she only wore one other time in her life and it was a smile filled with nothing but pure, innocent, happiness.

As she stood backstage in the arena, she could already hear the DC crowd going crazy in their seats - the sound pumping her up more than she already was. Looking down for a second, her eyes fell on the neon green,high top Nike's she wore and it caused her to smile a bit as she hopped from foot to foot, ready for Smackdown to start.

Hearing a laugh coming from the side, the brunette turned her head to see non other than Becky standing next to her, playing with the younger females phone she had placed down to stretch, a smile on her face as she stared at her best friend. Setting the phone down on the production crate behind them, the fiery haired woman hopped on it and nodded at her best friend.

"We need to talk."She said,the Irish accent that Alex loved so much flowing from her lips causing a smile to curl the brunette's lips upwards as she hopped on the crate next to her friend, drawing her leg up to her chest and resting her chin on her knee.

"What's going on,Lucky Charms"The childhood nickname had the orange haired woman's lips twitching as she reached out and playfully pushed her friends arm, the two sharing a laugh."I feel like we haven't spoken in a while."

"That's because you've been too busy texting your Cruiserweight hottie to make time for me."Becky teased watching in amusement as the smile that the dark haired woman wore for the entire day made its way back onto her face.

After knowing each other for 14 years,it was easy to tell what the other was feeling by simply glancing at their facial expressions. But after knowing each other for so long, they could even tell what the other was feeling by just taking a look at their body language and subtle relations to certain things. So, while Alex's huge smile at the mention of 'her Cruiserweight hottie'-as Becky,Mercedes and Ashley took to calling him-was a dead giveaway, the way she fiddled with the edge of her braid and the way her eyes kept scanning their surroundings was just some other clues for the Irish Lass Kicker.

"He's also the reason for that beautiful smile on your face,isn't he?"Becky questioned and although Alex knew her friend was well aware of the answer to her question, she rested her cheek on her knee and turned to face the woman with her smile still in place, nodding her head as best she could with the position she was sat in.

"We're going on a date the Friday after I land in Orlando."She breathed with a happy laugh."He asked me last night when he called."

"It's about time."The Irish beauty exclaimed, her friend giggling as she jumped off the crate and happily threw her hands up."You two met 2 weeks ago and have been talking more than Nikki Bella and John Cena have sex."

It was silent between the two, after the Irish woman's words with Becky trying to contain her excitement while Alex scrunched her nose up with a small grin on her face - amusement clear on her face as she locked eyes with her friend.

" _'Talking more than Nikki Bella and John Cena have sex.'_ Really,Rebecca?"The two couldn't help but fall into fits of laughter at the simile Becky decided to use, people passing by and smiling at the sight of the best friend's who were using each other as support, their laughter echoing in the hallway."Oh My God I-I can't."Alex waved her hand, trying her best to catch her breath as small bursts of laughter still fell from her lips.

It was a while before they calmed down but they did,the two now taking more about Alex's phone call with Teddy,their heads bent together and smiles on both their faces.

That was how Shane found the two a few minutes before Smackdown would be starting, his small smile widening at the sight of the two gossiping superstars who -in that moment- looked so much like teenagers.

"Alex,Becky."He said,moving closer to the pair and catching their attention.

"What's up,Mr Mc-"Seeing the look she was being sent,Alex coughed with an amused smile."What's up,Shane?"

"I just wanted to let you know about tonight's changes."He said and watched the smiles slip off the two's faces -already knowing that they thought they're match was being cut like most of the woman wrestlers' matches."Instead of opening up SmackDown Live! Becky Lynch and Alex Morgan will be main eventing tonight's show."

Alex nearly tipped over at the news, grabbing a hold of her best friend's shoulders to keep her steady before she could fall, her grey eyes widening as she stared at their commissioner in shock - Becky wearing the same expression on her face.

"You're kidding,right?"Alex asked, a smile even wider than the one she wore before growing on her face when the man shook his head."We're main eventing?"

"Yep. It's Becky Lynch vs Alex Morgan for a spot in the six-women match for the Smackdown Women's Championship."Shane said and as he watched the happy gleam in Alex's eyes, he knew his next words would no doubt dim that light and completely break her heart."Although Alex, Becky will be the winner of the match."

He waited for her smile to drop, for the look of utter disappointment or even anger to appear on her face but all she did was shake her head with her smile still in place - and if possible, he was pretty sure it widened.

"I honestly don't care about who wins or loses,Shane."She brushed a few stray strands of hair from her face with her smile turning soft."Just the fact that you think I'm good enough to be given this opportunity is enough for me."

"Besides,Alex's time as champion will come soon enough." The orange haired woman slid her hand over her friend's. "She's extremely talented, a 3 times - and the longest reigning - NXT Woman's Champion as well as a Diva's champion. I have no doubt in my mind that she'll be getting her title reign soon."Becky patted her friends leg affectionately, the two of them sharing a smile, both looking at Shane soon after - the man wearing a proud smile on his face as he watched them.

"I wish everyone could be like the two of you"He shook his head making them chuckle softly."You make my life so much easier."

"We aim to please Mr O'Mac."Alex playfully saluted,her phone buzzing next to her which caused her to glance down at it and smile almost shyly, a blush coating her cheeks as she hopped off the crate.

"Uh-I've gotta take this."She murmured,sliding her thumb across the screen and bring the phone to her ear."Twice in one day? You either really like talking to me or you're just extremely bored."

The two heard her say into the phone before disappearing around a corner causing Becky to laugh softly and Shane to look at her in confusion.

"Boyfriend?"He questioned and Becky grinned,amusement dancing across her face as she shook her head.

"No but he might as well be."She played with the edge of the belt before turning to face him."She's talking to TJ Perkins."

"The Cruiserweight?"

"Mom. They met the night of the draft when she went out with The Bella's,Renee and they're men."She admitted and while most people would find it weird to talk about relationships to their boss, Shane was a great guy and treated all of his employees kindly and as his equals so they all found it easy to talk to him -Becky and Alex especially."They slipped away from the club and went to a diner in Seattle where they were together until nearly the am - or so I've heard. They've been texting so much in the past 2 weeks that I was beginning to think they were secretly dating."

"I was wondering why she seemed happier then usual,this explains everything."

"He makes her happy and seeing someone I consider a sister at her happiest is really all I can ask for."

* * *

 _"I've got to go over a few things before my match but I promise I'll text you as soon as I get to the hotel."_

That was what Alex told him earlier and when she said that, he honestly just thought that she would be involved in a simple match against someone like Nikki Bella but when her head shot was shown next to Becky Lynch's with the words 'Contender for Smackdown Live! Women's Champion 6 Woman Elimination match' underneath it, he couldn't believe it.

Yeah,she sounded more excited than usual and he was wondering why but this - the main event and a match against her best friend - was something he honestly didn't expect.

Letting out a shocked laugh,he stared at her head shot and couldn't help but smile because it was honestly something that just screamed who she was. Alex stood in her ring gear which consisted of a black tank top with 'AM' written on it in red - which he found out is her favorite color - and he was pretty sure she was wearing a pair of black cut off shorts with Nike's like she usually would, while her hands were wrapped in red tape and positioned in front of her in the perfect stance for MMA - her lips curled up in a smirk.

She looked both dangerous and beautiful at the same time - an exact description of what he knew she was.

"Hey man,isn't that your girl?"Rich asked, pointing to the screen from his position lounging across the sofa, his brown eyes studying the TV with a small grin on his lips.

"She's not my girl, man."Teddy shook his head as Smackdown went on a commercial break, looking away from the dark skinned man to his former trainer who sat down on the sofa next to him with a teasing smile.

"Yet."He pointed out,his hair in a low bun while he chilled with his friends."You're taking her on a date next Friday and a lot of things could happen during or after that."

"Yeah and besides,I'm sure as hell that if you asked her to be your girlfriend she'd say yes without hesitation. No person in their right mind would stay on the phone until 2am with someone they didn't like."

"He's right."

Waving them off,the three of turned their attention back to the TV as Smackdown Live! came back from commercial break.

 ** _"Before the break it was announced by Smackdown Live! Commissioner Shane McMahon that the Lass Kicker,Becky Lynch will be going against longtime friend Alex Morgan for an opportunity to be apart of the six-women match for the first ever Smackdown Live! Women's title."_**

 _ **"Yeah and I'm sure this will be an amazing match between these of them having been trained by RAW's very own Finn Bálor and the NWA UK seen in the past-their fighting styles are very similar"**_

 _ **"That may be true but Alex has spent nearly her entire life in New Japan training under the best of the best which includes out The Phenomenal One : AJ Styles."**_

"Damn,she must be one hell of a fighter then."Brian whistled and Teddy had to agree,his eyes on the screen as Becky made her entrance,her orange hair -which Alex claimed was way brighter in person- braided on one side with the rest left down made him smile because Alex would always tell him about how Becky would make sure she was the one that did it ,never letting any of the hairstylists or other girls even touch it.

It wasn't long before the lights all went out and Alex's theme hit, the girl making her way out to an incredibly loud crowd and Teddy couldn't tear his eyes from her as the lights once again flashed on. She was dressed in her usual ring attire with only difference being the print on her t-shirt which was a neon green to match her sneakers and her tape was a similar color. A letterman jacket was placed over that -it was surprisingly black but unsurprisingly had 'AM' in red on the front and 'Alex - 24' in red on the back- and she wore a black and red snapback to complete the outfit.

She threw up a 'too sweet' sign and slapped a few fans hands, stopping in front of one of the little girls in the front row and kissing the girls head before placing her snapback on the girl's head with a wink then slid into the ring where she eyed Becky.

He knew it was gonna be an intense match between the two,both of them loving what they do and always putting their best into their matches. It was a match that would be worthy of a main event and he was sure about that.

* * *

Alex and Becky could feel the exhaustion settling in as they used the ropes to pull themselves to their feet. The main event was always something they went all out in -and the fact that it was a really long match was another reason for them to up their game.

The crowds chants of "This is Awesome", "Let's Go Alex" and "Becky Lynch" was absolutely deafening but it helped by pumping the two of them up. It was the reason why Alex got to her feet and turned around, arching her back in time to dodge one of Becky's deadly kicks and instead hit her Irish friend with a step up Enzuigiri that just caused her to stumble - the brunette taking a second before hitting her with a pelé kick straight after, stunning the Irish Woman enough that Alex could lift her in a Fireman's carry.

Using the carry to her advantage, and remembering all the Cruiserweight matches she watched, she dropped the Fireman's carry into an overhead kick which sent Becky down to the mat and the crowd cheering like crazy when they recognized the move.

A chant for "TJ Perkins!" started and Alex mentaly cursed her mind for thinking of the man at such a time - covering Becky and noticing the twitch in her best friend's lips when she kicked out, using both of their positions to her advantage and rolling Alex up into the Disarm bar causing the girl to groan in pain- but also letting her know that it was about time to end the match.

So, struggling to get to the bottom rope for a while, Alex felt Becky give her arm a tug which caused her to scream in pain before she brought her hand down on the mat - successfully tapping out to her best friend.

 _ **"Your winner and the final contender for the Smackdown Live! Women's Championship : Becky Lynch!"**_

JoJo's announcement caused half of the crowd to cheer, the other half having been hoping that Alex would've won the Woman's title.

Just as Becky's hand was dropped, Alex managed to pull herself up and approach her best friend, an exhausted smile on both of their faces as they met each other in the middle of the ring - Becky sticking a hand out for Alex which the crowd cheered at but the brunette slapped it away and instead pulled her friend in for a hug with the cheers getting louder.

"Isn't the detonation kick your Cruiserweight hottie's signature move?"Becky murmured into her friend's ear causing her to laugh and pull away with a blush coating her cheeks.

"Shut up."She grinned,grabbing her fiery haired friends right arm and raising it in victory,knowing that Smackdown Live! went off air.

* * *

Alex Morgan **AM_WWE**

Shout out to **WWERollins** **AJStylesOrg** and **FinnBalor** with that step up Enzuigiri and Pelé kick,your training didn't go to waste. **#SmackdownLive #BeckyvsAlex**

Becky Lynch **BeckyLynchWWE**

 **AM_WWE** Don't forget the shout out to your Cruiserweight hottie **#ImWatchingYou #I'mRightNextToYou**

Sasha Banks **SashaBanksWWE**

Come on **AM_WWE** don't be shy,we all know you want to.

Seth Rollins : **WWERollins**

One of the greatest matches I watched. **AM_WWE** couldn't be more proud of you,sis **#SmackdownLive #BeckyvsAlex**

Seth Rollins : **WWERollins**

 **BeckyLynchWWE** What Cruiserweight hottie? **AM_WWE** Are we keeping secrets again

Alex Morgan : **AM_WWE**

Another HUGE shout out to **MegaTJP** for that Detonation Kick. I hope I did you proud,T.

TJ Perkins : **MegaTJP**

 **AM_WWE I** couldn't have done it better myself. Congrats on an amazing match,Ally. **#Smackdown #BeckyvsAlex**

Becky Lynch : **BeckyLynchWWE**

 **AM_WWE MegaTJP** I know you're in different places but please get together already,I'm begging you.

Sasha Banks : **SashaBanksWWE**

I couldn't agree more **BeckyLynchWWE MegaTJP AM_WWE**

Charlotte Flair : **MsCharlotteWWE**

 **SashaBanksWWE BeckyLynchWWE** Is this the TJ that Alex keeps gushing about?

TJ Perkins : **MegaTJP**

 **AM_WWE** You gush about me?Well,I gush about you too

 _Alex Morgan_ : **AM_WWE**

 **MegaTJP** Dé Ja Vu much?


	4. Chapter 4

_**FOUR.**_

 _ **No More Secrets.**_

 _ **August 5, 2016.**_

 _ **Davenport, Iowa.**_

* * *

Alex was happy - no, Alex was over the moon on that particular Saturday morning. Why? Well, there was many reasons for her excitement - it was Saturday, in less than a week she would be seeing the guy she was definitely crushing on - oh and let's not forget about the fact that she would be seeing her brother.

After being apart for nearly 2 weeks - a time that was much to long in both brunette's opinions - the Lopez siblings would finally be seeing each other again and it wouldn't be through a phone screen or simply for a few minutes. The siblings would finally be able to see each other for the entire weekend and the female was practically bouncing off the walls from excitement.

During the flight to Iowa she could barely stay in her seat, the thought of finally seeing her brother again causing excitement to course through her body and she didn't care about the funny looks she was receiving from the people surrounding her nor did she notice the wide eyed stares she was receiving from some of the passengers who recognized her from her line of work - her mind was truly just focused on seeing the former two-tone haired male again.

Usually, siblings wouldn't find themselves really close to one another but when it came to Alex and Colby, the two were as close as siblings could be - even with their age gap - and it's been that way ever since Colby lied eyes on the grey eyed brunette. With her wide, innocent grey eyes, the adorable smile that always displayed the dimples on her cheeks and her shy nature, the male automatically felt protective over his younger sister and the relationship between the two was always something that always warmed their parents hearts.

From a young age, Colby was always Alex's person. She went to him for help with school work, she went to him when she couldn't get her hair to work with her, she went to him when she couldn't decide on what to wear, she went to him whenever she was having trouble adjusting to anything and she could always be found curled up to the man's side whenever they watched a movie, they were simply relaxing or if either one of them couldn't sleep.

It was surprising how well the two immediately took to one another but at the same time, it was a relief to both their parents because as a teenager Colby was very introverted and with the knowledge of her past, Alex never took the time to actually talk much to other people - not even her parents - so they fact that the two spent so much time together, practically glued to each others sides, was something that caused the woman great relief.

The relationship Alex had with her older brother was something that she truly cherished and she would never intentionally jeopardize the bond they shared.

Smiling softly at the thought of her brother, Alex glanced around the airport with wide grey eyes and the hopes of catching sight of the familiar, tall male. Her suitcase resting by her side and her phone clutched in her hand as she searched for any sign of the former member of 'The Shield' - a frightened squeak falling from her lips when hands fell on her shoulder and she was suddenly spun around, although she relaxed when she found herself looking into familiar brown eyes that seemed to be dancing with laughter.

"Asshole." She exclaimed, shoving the man's shoulder although she couldn't help the laughter that fell from her lips when he started laughing. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"You would have survived." He smiled widely, playfully flicking her forehead. "I missed you, short stuff."

"I missed you too, Bigfoot."

And as the two hugged in the middle of the airport, they were both more than certain their weekend would be anything but boring.

* * *

 _ **A few hours later.**_

As always, spending time with Colby was the best thing that Alex could think of doing - other than hanging out with a certain CruiserWeight that is - and it always ended up with the two crashing in the man's apartment, a Play Station controller in each of their hands and their drink of choice on the coffee table in front of them but, on that Friday evening the two found themselves in a little restaurant instead, catching up on everything they missed in the past few weeks they were apart and simply just talking about whatever came to mind.

It was nice to be able to do something so simple with her brother again - and as much as she loved spending time with Colby alone, she really wished that Brandon was there too. It would have made the whole night better but just knowing that the three of them would be spending the Saturday at the wrestling school Colby and Marick opened up was enough to satisfy the young woman.

It was true that she wasn't as close to Brandon as she was Colby and sure, it took some time for her to actually open up to her other brother but they still had a good relationship and it was one Alex cherished as much as she did with her and Colby's.

The restaurant the two found themselves in was one that was small, intimate and pretty casual - three things that the two of them really preferred since they were pretty well known. It had this calming vibe that allowed you to relax as soon as you entered and the soft music they played helped with the effect as well.

It was a place that the siblings preferred over others and as much as they should be embarrassed to admit it, they weren't embarrassed at all when they said they were regulars at the small place.

"You're surprisingly quiet." Colby teased his sister, the young woman playfully rolling her eyes as she swallowed her bite of pasta while her brother sipped his drink. "You sure you're my sister?"

"Oh, shut up." She crumbled up her napkin and threw it at the man who chuckled, batting it away before it could hit his face like she hoped it would. "Besides, you can't say anything since you're just as quiet as I am."

"That's because I'm trying to find a way to word my next question without sounding like an overprotective asshole." He nibbled on one of the thick fries on his plate while Alex narrowed her eyes at him, dropping her fork with a small grin.

"Well, that's a first." She joked, receiving a snort in reply and a playful glare in response before her smile fell and she tilted her head at the man. "But, you know you can ask me anything and I wouldn't really care about how you sounded. You're my brother and I'll tell you anything."

"Yet you didn't tell me about whatever it is that's going on between you and TJ Perkins?" He questioned and as much as he didn't like the fact that he sounded like a complete asshole, this was his little sister - it was the young woman who promised she would tell him any and everything that went on in her life because she trusted him that much - and simply because of the fact that she was his little sister, he would protect her with his life, it's been that way since she became a Lopez.

The question, although it didn't catch the brunette completely off guard, still surprised her. She knew that since the two weren't exactly subtle whenever they flirted over social media, - yes, she acknowledged it - her brother would pick up on it and while she didn't want him to go all protective big brother on Teddy, she also knew that not telling Colby was possibly one of the worst things she could do - yet her dumb ass still decided to pretend as if she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Me and who?"

"We both know you were never cute when you act dumb, Lex and nothing's changed." He was completely serious when he spoke and a soft sigh fell from the brunette's lips as she sat back in her seat, bringing her glass of iced tea to her mouth and taking a drink before she apologized.

"I know and I'm sorry but to be completely honest there's nothing but harmless flirting going on between us." She ran her fingers through her bangs before remembering the conversation from a few days ago. "And maybe a date on Friday."

Alex watched as Colby's eyebrows shot up in surprise, shock, disappointment - she couldn't tell and it was beginning to worry her. She was waiting for him to flip out, she was waiting for him to yell at her despite the fact that they were in public but, as they sat in the booth, non of those things happened and instead he said something that made her feel much worst than yelling would have made her feel.

"Did I give you a reason not to trust me anymore?" His voice was soft, hurt almost and it caused her heart to clench because she hated it when someone hurt her brother - even if it was because of his own stupidity - yet, here she was being the reason for his hurt and she wasn't sure she ever felt this disappointed in herself before. "Was it because of what happened between Leigh and I?"

"Of course not. God, Colby it's nothing like that I was just - I wasn't thinking." She tugged on the edge of her hair, a habit she picked up from the man opposite her, and looked at him with wide grey eyes. "I thought that if I told you about him that you would chase him away or you'd get Joe and Jon to help you beat him up and I really didn't want that because I really like this guy, Colbs. I'm so sorry that I never told you and I know my reason is probably really stupid but I really hope that you can forgive me because I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that you're angry at me."

"I could never be angry at you, Lex." He's answer came as soon as she was done speaking, his arms resting on the table separating the two from one another while he leaned forward with a small sigh. "I might be a bit disappointed that you didn't tell me but I'm not angry. Yeah, you're reason is kind of crazy but I get where you're coming from and if he makes you happy then that's all that matters to me."

"Really?"

"I just have one condition." She nodded her head for him to continue, her eyes never once moving from him and it caused amusement to flash in his eyes. "Let me meet him before things get too serious. It's not gonna be an interrogation, I swear, I just want to meet the guy that's gonna be taking care of my sister."

"You make it sound like we're gonna get serious soon." She murmured with a nervous laugh, running her tongue across her bottom lip before clearing her throat. "Uh, I was planning on inviting him to Summer Slam, maybe I could introduce him to the family then? Mom, dad and Bran will be there too since it's a big night for you and it would give me a chance to introduce him to Jon and Joe as well."

"Sounds like a plan." He nodded his head, gazing at her while a small smile formed on his face. "And just so you know, I wouldn't hurt anyone that makes you happy even if I really wanted to. Your happiness means more to me than anything in this world, Alex."

A soft smile formed on her face at his words, suddenly feelings a stupid for ever doubting her brother but she pushed those thoughts aside for the moment and reached over the table to wrap her pinky around her brothers - an action that caused him to chuckle softly.

"I love you, Colby." She muttered, giving his finger a small squeeze."No more secrets."

"I love you too,Alex." He returned the action with a soft laugh."No more secrets.

* * *

 **I am so sorry for not updating but I just finished my last year of high school and on Monday it was my Matric Ball so I had a pretty busy year but now I'm free until Mid-January so I'll try my best to update as much as I can.**

 **Also, thank you for those who still stuck with this story despite the mistakes - I plan on editing everything tonight or tomorrow - and also a thank you to those who left reviews, it means the world to me.**

 **This isn't my best writing but next chapter - which will be meeting Teddy again - will have much more effort, blood, sweat - because it's like 38 degrees Celsius in Cape Town - and tears. Anyways, let me know what you think and once again, thank you all a lot.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER FIVE.**_  
 _ **OBLIVIOUS.**_

* * *

_  
 ** _August 8, 2016._**  
 ** _Bakersfield, California_**

"You must be super excited."

Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, an almost shy smile formed on the brunette's face at her friends statement while her tanned skin flushed a light pink - something that didn't go unnoticed by her fiery haired friend.

It was the Monday before SmackDown Live's taping and while Alex knew that she wasn't really needed there, - she wasn't in any major storylines - she at least wanted to see her close friends before disappearing for a while and it seemed like she made the right choice too since most of her friends wanted to have a small lunch before they were flooded with work.

It was a nice notion and it really warmed the woman's heart but she would've preferred the topic of conversation not to have been about her approaching date with Teddy - but she knew it would be futile trying to change the subject, once Nikki made up her mind there was no changing it.

So, toying with the lighter ends of her hair, Alex gave a small shrug of her shoulder with her smile still in place - her gaze focused on the white table clothes while trying her best to avoid the inquisitive gazed of her friends.

"I guess I am." She admitted after releasing a soft breath, toying with the napkin on her lap as she spoke. "I'm just not completely sure what to expect, you know? Like, I know what were doing and all but I don't wanna make things awkward by bringing up a touchy subject or something."

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Nattie sent the girl a reassuring smile from across the table, one that lit up her entire face. "You're an amazing girl, Alex and from what I've heard, the two of you got along great on draft night."

The Spanish native couldn't stop the smile from growing on her face as she glanced up at the blonde wrestler, her words soothing and enough to cause the young Lopez female to relax. It wasn't hard to figure out why everyone loved Nattie, she was honestly such a sweetheart and gave the best advice - the only problem Alex had was that sometimes the blonde was too nice.

It wasn't usually considered a bad thing but when the rookies or people like Summer Rae would take advantage of her kindness, it really made the dark haired girl wish that the blonde would beat the crap of out of them or at least flat out tell them 'no'.

She regretted the fact that she wasn't really close to the kind woman but hopefully that would change when she returned from her mini 'vacation'.

"Yeah and with the daily phone calls and texts you two exchange, there's no doubt you'd be coming back to us a taken woman." Becky teased causing her best friend to give her a playful shove while the rest of the table agreed and just as the brunette opened her mouth to defend herself, her phone buzzed on the table with a text from the topic of conversation. "What did I say?"

"Shut up."

 **From : Teddy💖**  
 **Hey, Ally. I know you're probably out with the girls now but I just wanted to let you know that I probably won't be able to call or text today since Mr Regal's got us training like crazy. I'll be sure to let you know when I'm done though.**

 **Enjoy your day, I'll talk to you later?**

Chewing on her lip to hide her smile, Alex locked her phone and shoved it into the front of her backpack before looking up - and around - at the amused faces of her friends.

"What?"

"Nothing." Renee chuckled softly, shaking her head at her friends oblivious nature. "Nothing at all."

* * *

 **Hello, it's the author here with another one of her apologies.**

 **I am SO SORRY for not updating sooner. My iPad is giving me problems, my docs on my phone won't open, the WiFi is screwed and I've been busy with some surprises for the loyal readers - which will be revealed by next week for the latest because I'm stressing TF out due to the fact that I'm receiving my results for my final exams on Friday.**

 **This chapter was just a filler and I am not proud of it - not at all - but next update will be better, I promise.**

 **Also, Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year and Compliments of the season to all of you and your families. I hope you all had an amazing time and were safe out there and for those that reviewed, I have no idea how to thank you and it might not seem like it but it means a lot to me.**

 **You all are my motivation and you mean the world to me which leads me to my next announcement.**

 **IF YOU WANT TO SEE CERTAIN THINGS HAPPEN THEN LET ME KNOW.**

 **I feel like I'm going nowhere with this story and if you - any of you - have some suggestions then don't be afraid to tell me, I would actually love it if you do.**

 **Anyways, that's it. I'm working on chapters 5 & 6 along with the surprises I have for all of you so I'll hopefully see you on FriYAY!**

 **Lots of love,**  
 **Lauren'A**

#Unedited

#


	6. Sorry

Guy, I'm so sorry but I've lost interest in this story.

I promised myself that I'd finish this story, that I'd finally finish one story and I'm so disappointed in myself but I do have three new stories that I will be publishing soon - the first one will be up in a few minutes.

Also, if it isn't up please don't judge me, its my birthday - the big 18 - and I might be busy.

Again, I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me.


End file.
